gateway_nesfandomcom-20200213-history
DreamFreak
DreamFreak is the protector of the Pause Dragon. He has forgotten his name, or maybe he was never given one, and when asked for a title he replies with the first thing that comes to mind, or simply let's the person make their own assumptions on his name. DreamFreak is a name that comes up frequently, and is often shortened to just 'Freak', though on certain occasions he has also appeared to be partial to the name 'Belal'. Details on Freak are unclear, there is no solid report on his age, his criminal status, his lineage, or even whether he is from an alternate dimension. Freak himself apparently holds none of these answers, expect possibly his criminal status. Creator: Re Appearance DreamFreak is incredibly tall, at least 7 feet, and his thin build gives him a reedy appearance. His skin is dark, hinting at a Middle Eastern, or perhaps Native American parentage (should he ever prove to be solidly human), and the left side of his head is completely bald while the right side is thick with neon green dreadlocks, a few of which are tied of with metallic beads stamped with strange symbols. He has a delicate facial build, strong cheekbones, a thin nose, and a crooked mouth that has no hint of color to separate it from the rest of his skin. Aside from his height and his hair, one of the strangest things about Freak's appearance are his eyes. They are heterochromic, the right eye is a dull, lifeless grey, it doesn't appear to reflect light well, and gives off the eerie notion that that particular part of him is stone cold dead, the left eye is bright and alert, and changes color according to his current emotion or mood. His clothes change frequently, as he has a habit of picking things up and wearing them as he needs them. As of the Cecelia and W.V. arc he is wearing a black and white long sleeved shirt and black biker pants, with dark brown, well used brogue boots. A brown belt around his waist carries a long silver vial that he claims is the Pause Dragon, however there is evidence that suggests the Pause Dragon actually resides inside Freak's own body. The belt is also fitted with an empty sword sheath. Freak is currently toting around a satchel with unknown contents. Note: Freak apparently does not differentiate between male and female clothing items, and will wear whatever is available. Though he does show a preference for male clothes because of their functionality. This also applies to make up and body altercations such as piercings. Eye Color Chart, so far (Generally the darker the color, the more strongly felt, or negative, the emotion): * Light Blue; concern * Yellow; curiosity * Ochre; suspicion or defensiveness * Green; at ease, or boredom Personality In general, DreamFreak is quiet, speculative, and laid back. Whether out of habit or practice, he tends to stay out of the way of other beings, observing them as they go about their day. He is constantly taking in new observations, and because of this he notices a lot of small details that others might pass over. Freak is alone much of the time, and doesn't seem to mind. He's friendly enough when confronted, and may have some long-term memory issues. He also has episodes of extreme emotions, which are oxymoronic to his overall easy-going nature, but occur nonetheless. Hyperactive excitement, overwhelming sadness, and burning rage have all been known to overcome him. An episode of rage once left an entire planet smoking and dead. Note: These episodes are extremely rare. Snow in Egypt rare. Powers The extent of Freak's powers are unknown. Currently these have been confirmed: He is able to 'freeze' pockets of time, this freezing is limited to small locations, about 100 feet in diameter, and can only last for so long(amount of time is directly connected to physical health/status). He can narrow or widen this tine-freezing to suit his needs, and even create multiple pockets, though that lowers the length of time for which he can keep them up. This size adjustment means he can put beings in 'bubbles' of frozen time to freeze them in place. Like Leed and Aquamarine Judgement he has the ability to teleport, he achieves this by freezing time and locating rifts or ripples in dimensional partitions and prying open that area. He does not know how to travel to specific places, and is horrible at navigating. The Pause Dragon is most likely the source of any and all of his powers. History DreamFreak is nomadic, he has no home, and no place that he imagines to be home. He does not remember much of his past, only that he has been paired with the Pause Dragon for a long time. The jury is out on whether he originates from earth, and as mentioned previously, he does not know his name or age, and has only faint memories of his parents. He has met with the Gateway group once before, during a backtracking arc that involved only the old 'permanent resident' characters. He assisted the group, at one point teleporting a large number of them back to Gateway Mansion during a climactic battle, to keep them from getting trapped and killed in the collapsing dimension they had been in (I think...). After that he...wandered off, I guess? (I don't know, I left the NES for a while) Relationships Freak has not formed any relationships with the characters of the Gateway NES as of yet. He has met; Gary, Liz, Echo, Fawn, Hazel, and Icicle, and may have also met Axel, Winter, and Peter, all in the arc mentioned above. Outside of the Gateway group there are no apparent living connections to him. No family, no good friends, no significant others. He operates primarily with varying levels of acquaintance to people. Perhaps this will change with the Gateway NES. Recent Activity Is following the Gateway group around, currently being referred to as 'Freak'Category:Characters Category:2016 Characters